Lost and Found
by Evita
Summary: Nach einem Angriff auf die Andromeda kommt jedes Crewmitglied allein und an einem völlig anderen Ort wieder zu sich. Was steckt dahinter? Werden sie sich und die Andromeda wiederfinden?
1. Kapitel 1

# Lost and Found

  
PAIRING: Beka/Tyr 

DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört die Andromeda nicht und nichts, was damit zusammenhängt. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte auch nicht.

## Kapitel 1

Alarm hallte plötzlich durch die Gänge und auf den Decks und schreckte Beka auf, die sich, nachdem sie ihre Schicht auf der Brücke beendet hatte, gerade erst hingelegt hatte. Schnell sprang sie von ihrem Bett auf, zog sich die gerade abgelegten Kleidungsstücke in Windeseile über und rannte aus ihrem Quartier in Richtung Kommandodeck.

Zwei heftige Erschütterungen folgten kurz aufeinander und hätten sie beinahe von den Beinen gerissen, als sie durch die Gänge lief. 

Gerade noch konnte sie bremsen, als ihr an der nächsten Ecke Trance in den Weg lief.

„Weißt du, was los ist?" wollte sie von dem lila Mädchen wissen.

„Nein, du auch nicht?"

Gemeinsam rannten sie weiter Richtung Brücke, während Beka antwortete: „Hab gerade erst meine Schicht beendet. Können die Katastrophen denn nicht warten, bis ich ausgeschlafen habe?"

„Rev Bem würde jetzt sagen..."

„Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß. Rev Bem würde sagen: 'Das Schicksal gibt dir nicht, was du dir wünscht, es gibt dir, was du verdienst.' He, was hab ich angestellt, um nicht eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu verdienen. Rev dagegen nimmt sich einfach ein paar Wochen Auszeit in irgend so einem Kloster und gibt Bescheid, wenn wir ihn nach seinem Urlaub wieder abholen können."

„Er macht keinen Urlaub. Er will helfen, eine Schule und ein Krankenhaus aufzubauen."

„Ach, was du nicht sagst! Vier oder fünf Wochen ohne Captain Perfekt Hunt und Tyr „Lern endlich, dich ohne Waffen zu verteidigen" Anasazi wären für mich Urlaub, egal was ich sonst in der Zeit alles tun müsste!"

„Im Moment sollten sie Ihren Hintern Richtung Brücke bewegen, und zwar ein bisschen flott!" wurde sie von Tyr aufgeschreckt, der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr aufgetaucht war und rasch an ihr vorbei lief.

„Und ihm sollte man ein paar Glocken um den Hals hängen, damit nicht noch jemand einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, weil er sich immer so anschleicht," brummte Beka wütend, der es gar nicht passte, dass sie heftig zusammengezuckt war, als der Nietzscheaner an ihr vorbeigesaust war.

Trance blieb eine Antwort darauf erspart, da sie in eben diesem Augenblick die Brücke erreichten. 

„Schön, dass Sie so schnell hierher gefunden haben," meinte Hunt, als er ihr den Pilotenstuhl überließ.

„Tja, gerade noch im Bett und im nächsten Moment schon wieder auf dem Kommandodeck. Nirgends wäre ich jetzt lieber," gab Beka zurück, als sie durch die nächste Erschütterung beinahe wieder aus dem Pilotensitz katapultiert worden wäre, noch bevor sie sich anschnallen konnte. „Wen haben Sie denn jetzt schon wieder verärgert?"

Mit ein paar geübten Wendungen wich sie dem nächsten feindlichen Feuer aus.

„Vielleicht sollten sie den da draußen fragen, der mein Schiff gerade als Zielscheibe missbraucht. Bisher hat er sich mir noch nicht vorgestellt."

„Drei riesige Schiffe vor unserem Bug, vier weitere aus verschiedenen Richtungen im Anflug", meldete Trance sich von ihrem Pult. „Kann keine Signatur erkennen, die auf ihre Identität schließen lässt."

Beka Valentine riss die Andromeda in eine neue Schleife, um ein paar Treffern zu entgehen.

„Rommie," fragte Captain Hunt, „hast du etwas über solche Schiffe in deinen Datenbanken?"

Das Hologramm flackerte vor seinem Kommandopult auf.

„Ich überprüfe."

Rommie schloss ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment.

„Tut mir leid, Dylan. Keine Informationen gefunden," gab sie zurück, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Egal, wer das ist, wir sollten uns schleunigst den Weg freischießen und hier verschwinden, so lange wir noch können," knurrte Tyr von seiner Station aus, an der er sich festkrallte, weil er dank Bekas Manövern fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

Captain Hunt reagiert nicht auf Tyrs erwartungsvollen Blick.

„Trance, versuchen Sie, Kontakt mit den Angreifern herzustellen. Vielleicht..."

„Vielleicht stellen sie das Feuer ja ein? Ha! Glauben Sie das wirklich? Wie können Sie nach allem, was wir inzwischen erlebt haben, nur immer noch so naiv sein!" wollte Tyr wissen. „Tun Sie endlich etwas, oder ich übernehme das. Ich habe nicht vor, durch Ihr Zögern oder Ihre Dummheit hier umzukommen."

„Trance, Sie haben gehört, was ich gesagt habe! Und Sie, Mister Anasazi, feuern erst dann, wenn ich es Ihnen sage. Sonst können Sie den Rest dieses Zusammenstosses von einer Arrestzelle aus mitverfolgen."

Tyr grollte wütend vor sich hin, nahm aber seine Hände von den Abschusskontrollen. Wenn er in einer Arrestzelle landete, standen seine Chancen, sein Leben zu verteidigen, noch schlechter, als wenn er im Augenblick Hunts Befehle befolgte. Also blieb ihm wohl kaum eine andere Wahl.

Trance hatte sich inzwischen daran gemacht, Kontakt mit den angreifenden Schiffen herzustellen.

„Captain, ich bekomme keine Antwort. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie uns nicht verstehen, oder ob sie nicht mit uns reden wollen."

Ein heftiger Stoss erschütterte die Andromeda, als sie wieder vom feindlichen Feuer getroffen wurde.

„Dylan, die schießen aus allen Richtungen auf uns!" rief Beka. „Egal, wohin ich ausweiche, irgendeinem Schiff fliege ich immer direkt vor die Mündung."

„Rommie, wie weit ist es zum nächsten Slipstreamportal?" wollte Hunt wissen.

„Wir könnten es in etwas zwei Minuten erreichen, wenn wir an den Schiffen vor uns vorbeikommen, ohne dass sie mich komplett durchlöchern."

„Beka, versuchen Sie an den beiden Schiffen rechts vorbeizumanövrieren. Tyr, Sie haben Erlaubnis, auf alles zu feuern, was sich uns...

„Captain Hunt!" rief Trance aufgeregt. „Unidentifiziertes Objekt nähert sich uns von hinten."

„Beka, sofort ausweichen!"

„Was glauben Sie, was ich die ganze Zeit hier tue?"

„Backbord, gehen sie nach backbord," kommandierte Hunt, der auf einem Taktikschirm alles genau verfolgte.

„Ich versuch's ja, aber ich wird das Ding einfach nicht los!"

Tyr gab eine Salve Raketen auf das Objekt ab und starrte dann das blinkende rote Dreieck auf dem Monitor, das den Geschossen auswich und dann der Andromeda unbeirrt weiter folgte, ungläubig an.

„Das Ding wird schneller. Es wird uns bestimmt gleich treffen," piepste Trance ängstlich.

Panik machte sich langsam auch in Bekas Stimme bemerkbar: „Was auch immer es ist, es folgt jedem meiner Manöver. Ich kann es nicht abschütteln."

Rommies Bild erschien auf einem der Bildschirme: „Achtung! Einschlag in fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins..."

Ein gleißendes Licht erfüllte das gesamte Kommandodeck.


	2. Kapitel 2

# Lost and Found

  
DISCLAIMER: siehe Kapitel 1

## Kapitel 2

Mit einem Aufstöhnen kam Beka langsam zu sich. Mit den Händen fasste sie sich an ihren dröhnenden Kopf, bevor sie langsam ihre Augen aufschlug. Sofort kniff sie sie wieder fest zu, denn das helle Licht ihrer Umgebung blendete sie und bereitete ihr noch mehr Unbehagen.

Was war passiert? Und wo war sie?

Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als säße sie noch auf dem Pilotensitz der Andromeda oder läge gar auf dem Boden des Kommandodecks. Der Untergrund, auf dem sie lag, war weich, angenehm. Sie tastete um sich, die Augen noch immer fest geschlossen. Sie musste auf dem Medizindeck oder in ihrem Quartier sein, denn das unter ihr war eindeutig ein Bett.

„Trrngs?", versucht sie nach dem lila Mädchen zu fragen. 

Ihre Stimmbänder schienen ihr eindeutig nicht recht gehorchen zu wollen. Das lag wohl daran, dass sich ihr Mund wie eine Sandwüste anfühlte: total ausgetrocknet.

Sie bekam keine Antwort.

Vielleicht sollte sie doch erst mal nachsehen, wo sie überhaupt war.

Sie schirmte ihre Augen mit den Händen ab und öffnete sie langsam. Alles, was sie erkennen konnte, war ein weißer Schleier vor ihren Augen, aus dem sich ein paar hellgraue Objekte abhoben. Sie schloss die Augen wieder.

Stimme weg, Sicht getrübt. Soviel dazu, herausfinden zu wollen, wo sie war.

Was war denn nur passiert? Angestrengt überlegte sie, wie sie in dieses Bett gekommen sein mochte. Da war dieses grelle Licht auf der Brücke gewesen, direkt verbunden mit dem Einschlag dieses unbekannten Objekts, dass sie getroffen haben musste. Von da an musste sie bewusstlos gewesen sein, denn sie konnte sich an nichts weiter erinnern, so sehr sie sich ihr schmerzendes Gehirn auch zermarterte.

Ein leises Scharren lies sie aufhorchen. War da jemand ins Zimmer gekommen?

„Trrrngsss?", versuchte sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Wieder schlug sie die Augen auf. Diesmal schien ihre Sicht nicht mehr ganz so unklar wie beim ersten Mal. Sie nahm schemenhaft wahr, dass neben der Tür des Raumes, etwas drei Meter von ihr entfernt, jemand stand. Wer, das konnte sie noch nicht ausmachen.

„Sind Sie wach?", fragte eine Stimme von der Tür her, die zweifelsohne der unbekannten Person gehörte, die sich jetzt zu bewegen schien.

Das ist nicht Trance, schoss es Beka durch den Kopf. Aber eindeutig eine Frau, der Stimme nach zu schließen.

Bekas Augen schienen langsam wieder ihre Pflicht tun zu wollen, denn die Person, die nun zu ihr herüberkam, wurde deutlicher erkennbar.

„Hm," murmelte Beka, um zu deutlich zu machen, dass sie nicht mehr bewusstlos war.

Die Frau, die dunkle Haare hatte und wohl ungefähr Bekas Größe, stellte sich neben ihr Bett und blickte auf sie herunter.

„Versuchen Sie nicht, zu sprechen, das dürfte Sie sehr anstrengen. Im Moment sollte es reichen, wenn Sie den Kopf schütteln oder nicken. Fragen können wir später klären, wenn es Ihnen besser geht," erklärte die Frau.

Beka schüttelte vehement den Kopf, was sie sofort bereute, da er ihr schrecklich dröhnte und sie das Gefühl bekam, als würde sie Karussell fahren. 

„Vorsicht! Sie müssen sich ruhig verhalten," warnte die Frau, die einen weißen Kittel trug.

Beka vermutete, dass sie eine Ärztin oder zumindest etwas Ähnliches war und dass sie sich, soviel sie jetzt an ihrer Umgebung erkennen konnte, in einem Krankenhaus oder auf der Medizinstation eines Raumschiffes befand.

„Wrrr sinnn sssi?" versuchte sie zu fragen und sich dabei aufzurichten.

Sofort wurde sie sanft wieder auf das Bett niedergedrückt. Kraft, sich dagegen zu wehren, schien sie keine zu haben.

„Schsch. Nur mit der Ruhe. Sie sind hier in Sicherheit. Ich bin Dr. Quant, ihre Ärztin. Wollen Sie etwas trinken? Wenn ja, dann nicken Sie einfach."

Beka nickte vorsichtig. Wasser würde sich jetzt anfühlen wie eine Oase mitten in der Wüste.

„Ich bringe Ihnen sofort etwas, aber Sie müssen mir versprechen, ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Sie waren schwer verletzt und lange bewusstlos. Das geht nicht ohne Spuren von jetzt auf gleich vorbei."

Beka nickte wieder leicht. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie kaum die Kraft hatte, sich aufzurichten, geschweige denn vom Bett zu rutschen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Außerdem hätte sie im Moment, da sie nicht einmal wusste, wo sie war, auch nicht gewusst, wohin sie hätte gehen sollen.

Dr. Quant ging zu einem Tisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und füllte dort etwas in ein Glas. Beka nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich etwas weiter umzusehen. Sie drehte den Kopf so weit sie konnte und bemerkte dabei, dass der Raum, indem sie sich befand, kein Fenster hatte. Daraus konnte sie also schon einmal nicht schließen, ob sie sich auf irgendeinem Planeten, einer Raumstation oder einem Schiff befand. Alles um sie herum war weiß und grau und sah sehr steril aus. Nichts deutete darauf hin, wo sie sich befand, und auch der Kittel der Ärztin, den sie versuchte, genauer zu betrachten, gab keinen Aufschluss darüber, wer genau sich da um sie kümmerte. Kein Rangabzeichen, kein Zeichen eines Planeten oder Volkes, nichts. 

Dr. Quant kam zurück und half Beka, sich etwas aufzusetzen und hielt ihr das Glas an die Lippen.

„Hier, trinken Sie, aber langsam und vorsichtig."

Gehorsam leerte Beka langsam Zug für Zug das Glas. Das Wasser hatte einen etwas seltsamen Geschmack, aber es tat ihrer Kehle gut.

Langsam ließ die Ärztin Beka wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. 

Beka setzte an, wieder Fragen zu stellen, doch Dr. Quant schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Schlafen Sie erst noch ein bisschen. Sie müssen sich erholen. Wir werden später reden."

Damit wandte sie sich ab, um das Glas wieder zum Tisch zurückzubringen.

Beka wollte protestieren, doch sie bemerkte, dass sie schrecklich müde wurde und ihre Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte. Hatte ihr die Frau etwa ein Schlafmittel mit dem Wasser eingeflößt? Doch sie konnte an dem Gedanken nicht festhalten, da sie sanft in den Schlaf hinüberglitt.


End file.
